The present invention relates to a user interface or control device, and more particularly to a user interface or control device that can be comfortably and conveniently used by a user in numerous positions and for a variety of applications.
User interface or control devices are used for many purposes. In some applications, a user interface or control device is a peripheral component that allows a user to interact with another device, such as a desktop computer, a remote monitor, a central server, etc. In other applications, a user may interact directly with the interface or control device. Examples of the latter include laptop computers, digital sketch boards, digital game boards, etc.
Increasingly, user interface or control devices are being designed so as to facilitate ease of use and user comfort. For example, wireless keyboards and other peripheral devices, such as computer mice, make it significantly easier for a user to interface with a computer without the position and distance limitations involved in wire-type peripheral devices. However, the reality is that there are limitations in the way that most user interface or control devices can be used. While a user may be able to place a wireless keyboard in his or her lap, the keyboard may not be optimally positioned relative to the user's hands, and the user must change the position of his or her legs in order to change the position of the keyboard. The same holds true with respect to laptop computers, touch screen tablets, video game boards, video game controllers, etc. Thus, there are limitations in the length of time such devices can be comfortably used, as well as in the positions in which such devices can be placed relative to the user's body.
Is an object of the present invention to provide a user interface or control device that can be comfortably and conveniently used by a user in numerous positions and for a variety of applications. It is another object of the present invention to provide a user interface or control device in which the user can vary the position of his or her hands in order to increase or enhance user comfort. It is another object of the invention to provide a user interface or control device which can be adapted for use with numerous types of input devices and controllers. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a user interface or control device which can be used to control numerous other systems or devices from one location. A still further object of the invention is to provide a user interface or control device in which a number of enhancements can be incorporated in order to further increase user comfort.
In accordance with the present invention, a user interface or control device generally consists of a cushion-type support member and a user input member that is interconnected with and carried by the cushion-type support member. The cushion-type support member defines an upwardly facing recess, and the input member is in the form of a user interface or control device that is contained within the upwardly facing recess of the support member. The support member may be formed so as to peripherally surround the upwardly facing recess about the user interface or control device. The support member may include an air vent arrangement that opens into the recess, so as to vent air exhausted from the user interface or control device. In one form, the user interface or control device may be in the form of a laptop computer having a body including a keyboard contained within the recess, and a foldable screen carried by the body. The user interface or control device may alternatively be in the form of an electronic input member having an upwardly facing screen. The user interface or control device may alternatively include a mounting member contained within the recess of the support member, and a convertible member movably mounted to the mounting member. The convertible member may include a keyboard facing in a first direction and a screen facing in a second direction opposite the first direction, so that the convertible member is movable between a first orientation in which the keyboard faces upwardly and the screen faces downwardly, and a second orientation in which the screen faces upwardly and the keyboard faces downwardly.
The cushion-type support member may include a hardware interface area that is interconnected with the user interface or control device. The hardware interface area is preferably located on a side surface of the support member that faces laterally relative to the user interface or control device.
The cushion-type support member may include an outer skin and a cushion material enclosed by the outer skin. The cushion material may be constructed of a foam material, e.g. a beaded foam material. Alternatively, the cushion member may be in the form of a fluid-containing member such as an air bladder.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention contemplates an interactive system including a processing unit which may be interconnected with a monitor having a screen, a signal receiver interconnected with the processing unit, and a cushion-type support member that includes a user input member. The user input member includes a user input area and is operable to emit signals in response to user inputs. The signals are received by the signal receiver, and transferred by the signal receiver to the processing unit. The interactive system may be used in a variety of applications.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention contemplates a user interface or control device, in the form of a cushion member defining a mounting area. A user interface or control device is interconnected with the mounting area of the cushion member. The user interface or control device is arranged so as to be spaced above an upwardly facing surface defined by the cushion member. In one form, the user interface or control device may be in the form of a controller that is located above the upwardly facing surface of the cushion member. The controller may include a manual input member that is located above the upwardly facing surface of the cushion member. The manual input member may be in the form of a fixed position joystick-type or steering wheel controller that extends upwardly from a support interconnected with the cushion member, or may be in the form of a movable hand-held input member that is supported by an arm that extends outwardly and above the cushion member.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.